The objective of this study is to evaluate the contribution of continuous sympathetic and partial blockade to regimens of PT/OT in the treatment of reflex sympathetic dystrophy of the upper and lower extremity. Brachial plexus or lumbar epidural blockade will be performed in lieu of stellate ganglion or lumbar sympathetic blockade since the former will allow pain free mobilization, will minimize patient risk, and increase patient comfort.